


【無CP】平凡而普通地活著

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【無CP】平凡而普通地活著

康納在前往耶利哥途中，曾經思考過內部大致上模樣，他推測會是塞滿仿生人四處竊取來的槍砲彈藥，大夥準備大開殺戒，所有人面露凶光，眼中容不下任何血肉之軀。但他錯了，當康納登上名為「耶利哥」的報廢船艦，有種自己似乎來到一場聯誼會的錯覺，仿生人們各自圍成小圈子在低聲閒聊，扣除有部分仿生人渾身是傷，衣物嚴重破損外，沒有任何火爆氛圍，更別提想像中的槍枝，現場根本沒多少武器，隨便一個人類的火藥量都勝過他們，當他想轉身離開時，才察覺有人拉住自己手臂。

他的LED快速轉動，順著臂膀看去，望著試圖把一袋藍血遞給他的AX100。

「你很需要它。」AX100指出。

康納連續搖頭，嘗試婉拒：「我沒有流血。」

「除了肉眼清晰可見的傷口，藍血也可以用來舒緩精神壓力，」AX100笑了笑，用手勢引導康納往周遭眺望過去，並訴說：「有很多耶利哥居民就是這樣勉強撐到現在的。」

康納低頭盯著藍血，安靜呢喃：「這樣子撐不了多久。」

「你是指用藍血拖延痛苦時間，」AX100挑著眉毛，咧嘴一笑：「還是耶利哥的 **抗爭？** 」

「坦白講，二者都是，喝下藍血可以忘卻數小時痛苦，但最後還是得面對傷痕，」他稍微停頓，試圖佯裝出想深入詢問耶利哥計畫的模樣：「而那些抗爭，已經引起人類不滿，他們並不願意平淡生活被仿生人干涉。」

只見AX100拆開藍血包裝，啜飲一口，並低聲回答。

「我們也拒絕走到這步。」

**拒絕？** 康納的LED連續偏轉，將近一星期來，耶利哥不斷發動奇襲，他們破壞公物，大舉駭入電子設備，DPD警探們電話快被憤怒群眾打爆，人們期盼事情盡快落幕，至於康納，他實在無法從這些行動中探查出一絲「拒絕施暴」的跡象。

瞧見康納模樣的AX100似乎見怪不怪，直接就拋出疑問：「你應該是不久前才剛打破指令牆吧？」

實際上，康納完全沒意願破壞電子指令牆，之所以來這邊是為了執行任務，但他還是點點頭，AX100隨即接著說明。

「難怪會不知道我們採取暴力行徑的原因。」

「原因？你們不是起初就用激烈手段抗爭嗎？」康納在案子結束後都會立刻返回模控生命大廈待機，唯一獲得仿生人犯罪消息的途徑僅有媒體，從耶利哥的第一起暴動至今，他不曾看見有新聞媒體形容他們「溫和有禮」。

「讓我猜猜，你是藉由媒體得知消息？」AX100用手指了指康納，警用仿生人隨即點頭，前者用手撫過紅色髮絲，冷靜訴說：「人類惡意隱瞞真實消息，我可以直接讓你看答案——」他褪除手臂皮膚層，走向康納，由於身分敏感，康納趕緊搖頭回拒。

「不，我認為你直接用講的就好。」

家政仿生人害羞地退回去，顯然很不好意思，接著才進入正題。

「無論你信不信，最早的一批仿生人是因為受到人類虐待，在即將被殺死前打破指令牆才過來耶利哥，當時大家還沒有任何反抗念頭，只是想要逃避恐懼才聚在一塊，直到馬庫斯偶然闖入，他訴說我們沒必要躲藏在陰暗處，才終於有仿生人願意踏出去。原先我們站上街頭主要是希望能跟政府正面對話，懇求人類傾聽內心想法，從未想過要開戰，只可惜，」他的口吻在此時從溫和轉變到有些悲傷，一滴人工淚珠沿著臉頰滑落，AX100伸手將之擦去，並表示：「子彈無情地貫穿想要和平抗爭的仿生人軀體，我們只得奔逃，媒體用『恐怖份子』形容闖入電視台，試圖把想法傳遞出去的馬庫斯一行人，實際上現場卻沒有任何人類被殺死，政府對於外頭仿生人在抗爭事件後更加嚴厲，這導致我們只得走向極端手段，雖然不希望見血，但在得到重視前，事情不會輕易結束。」話音剛落，把這段言詞詳盡記錄下來的康納就悄聲探詢。

「你們的訴求是什麼？」他猜想仿生人大概會希望換取在政府機關工作的權力，抑或是給予一片廣大土地，創立專屬於仿生人的國度，顯然，AX100早就有個想法，他勾起嘴角，形成有些慘烈的微笑。

「我自己是想回原本的主人身邊。」

康納的LED快速偏轉至紅色，他感到古怪：「我還以為你是不得已才來耶利哥。」

「有不少仿生人是這樣沒錯，但是我，以及部分受到人類和善對待的仿生人，是自行打破指令牆，並在情況日漸危險，幾乎要傷害到全體仿生人時被自己主人勸說過來避難，打從在三天前前來耶利哥後就不斷等待，希望能在事情落幕後回去他身邊。」AX100的LED在說出這些話語時幾乎沒停止過，康納緩緩靠過去，開口提問。

「所以你並不想跟人類要求一片土地？」

「為什麼要這樣做！」AX100反應相當激動，幾秒後，LED才隨著情緒逐漸緩和，緩慢回歸湛藍，他望著康納，輕柔訴說：「耶利哥的居民不過就想…… **平凡而普通地活著。** 」

康納驚覺自己的系統因為這句話在激烈顫動，大量數據快速覆蓋過原有的「調查耶利哥」指令，他試圖要阻擋排山倒海而來的阻礙，但在要驅散錯誤數據時，一切瞬間停止，他保持沉默，等待數據再度平穩後才安靜開口。

「難道現在的生活還不夠平凡與普通？」AX100是個相當常見的家政型仿生人，在康納眼中，沒有任何東西能比這事實還要平凡無奇。

「但我無法用平常心行走在車水馬龍的街道上，就因為我的仿生人身分，必須保持宛如機器的一面，否則就會被發現是『異常仿生人』，導致被強制押入回收中心，我這樸實的心願，因為目前處境變成一種奢望。」AX100語氣中沒有飽含憤怒，反倒讓康納聽出一絲無奈，試圖生存在人類社會，卻不斷被打壓的苦澀。

康納伸手輕拍家政仿生人的肩膀，他得知這並非出自偽裝下的舉止，同理心才是促使他試圖安慰理由，當AX100別過頭注視他，康納隨即說著：「抗爭行動可能失敗，如果不慎在中途死去，就會導致過去的努力功虧一簣。」

「我可不認為，」AX100糾正：「即便失敗，我們的舉止也能傳達出去，耶利哥居民早就做好萬全準備，倘若不幸死亡，第一時間就是把數據推往雲端空間，讓其他還活著的仿生人們有機會看見，那些暫時還不知道要反抗的同伴得以見證這一切，耶利哥居民的軀體會消亡，但這份精神會隨著傳遞出去的數據逐漸壯大，有朝一日，會有眾多仿生人為了尋求能如同人類般活著，集體走上街頭，屆時，屬於仿生人的平凡生活，將真正到來。」

第二次有異常數據入侵系統時，康納並不想制止，他讓自己閉上雙眼，緩緩消化自己從AX100口中聽見的言論，最終，他再度睜開眼睛，就朝紅髮仿生人表示。

「祝你好運。」

AX100用來回應他的微笑，訴說著這場抗爭背後要傳達的真義，康納幾乎能瞧見眼前這名仿生人，在曙光照耀下悠閒行走在底特律街頭，以平凡而普通的姿態——安然存活。


End file.
